Demolition Lovers
by EmeraldWishes
Summary: LEMON ONESHOT One night after a long day at work Scarlet comes home to find Edward waiting for her. He says he wants to talk, but could he have something else in mind? THIS IS MY FIRST LEMON. PLEASE NO HATE. I KNOW IT'S NOT THAT GOOD.


Scarlet Reid hummed along to a gaudy pop song that was playing in the radio as she wove through the streets of Gotham. She headed home for the day after a long day at work. The detectives had come in with a shocking amount of evidence that needed to be analyzed and Scarlet had worked fairly late. Checking her phone she saw that it was already 8:30.

Turing of the main road, Scarlet pulled into the pairing lot that was next to her apartment building. Switching off the car she gathered her things and stepped out. Taking a deep breath of the night air, she knew exactly what she was going to do once she got inside; go to sleep.

Entering the apartment building Scarlet made her way up a flight of stairs and walked down the hallway before stopping at her door. Fishing the key out of her pocket she unlocked the door and entered, throwing her things into a chair.

Flipping on the lights she was about to make her way into the kitchen when someone grabbed her from behind.

"Hello Ms. Reid." A male voice said in her ear.

"Jesus fuck!" Scarlet yelled whirling out of the mans grip. "Don't scare me like the Edward!" She punched him playfully in the chest.

"Ow." Edward said, rubbing his chest. He had a cheeky grin on his face.

"What are you even doing here?" Scarlet asked. "Could you imagine what'd happen if you where found out?"

"I won't get found out." Edward said.

"How do you know that?" Scarlet asked. "Are you even ok after what happened?"

She stepped back in order to get a better look at him. He looked fine, his brown hair neatly combed back, his glasses polished and sitting firmly on his face. The only thing that really caught her eye was what he was wearing.

"I'm fine." Edward said, shifting uncomfortably under Scarlet's scrutiny.

"Oh, well that's good." Scarlet said. "What's with the suit?"

"Huh?" Edward said looking down at what he was wearing. "You don't like it?"

"No, it's fine." Scarlet said. "I just didn't expect you to be wearing a green suit, that's all."

"But you should have!" Edward said. "You know what happened!"

"Of course Ed," Scarlet said patting his arm. "nothing was your fault."

"I killed the woman I loved!" Edward protested.

"Accidentally." Scarlet said in a soothing voice. "You didn't mean to."

"Of course I didn't." Edward sniffled.

"Oh quit acting like a child." Scarlet said. "What's done is done. You can't change the past. What are you even doing here anyways? If anyone finds out that I know you..."

"I've taken precautions." Edward said. "The only people that know that we went to school together and where friends are you and me."

"And it'll stay that way?" Scarlet asked. "I wouldn't like being fired a week after I got a job."

"Of course." Edward said. "I came to talk to you about an offer I have."

"An offer?" Scarlet asked. "We might as well sit, knowing you this could take forever."

They settled down on the couch that was sitting in the middle of the room. Edward took some folded pieces of paper out of his pocket and placed them on the coffee table.

"As you know," He began. "After the... Incident I became the Riddler."

"The most feared new criminal in Gotham." Scarlet said with a smirk.

"Yep!" Edward was getting excited now. "I then heard that you became the new Forensic Scientist at GCPD! Congratulations!"

"Thank you, Ed." Scarlet said.

"Anyways, that got me thinking." Edward continued. "I remember how we used to be really good friends."

"I thought we still were." Scarlet responded.

"We are." Edward said nodding. "So I was thinking, would you want to join me?"

"Join you?" Scarlet asked confused. "What do you mean?"

"Join me!" Edward said. "As a friend, you'd be a perfect partner in crime!"

"Wait..." Scarlet said slowly. "You what me to help you commit crimes?"

"Yes!" Edward said with a huge grin on his face. "I it it all figured out, you see. You trade mark would be a exclamation point and then we could combine you're exclamation point with my question mark to create this!"

He unfolded a piece of paper to show a drawing of a exclamation point on top of a question mark.

"See?" He said. "It's called a-"

"A interrobang." Scarlet finished for him.

"Yep!" Edward said. "You're just as smart as I remember!"

"Thank you." Scarlet said.

"So what do you say?" Edward asked. "Will you be my partner in crime?"

"Scarlet shook her head. "I'm sorry Ed." She said. "But I don't think I can. You see, commuting crimes just sit my thing."

Edwards face fell and became stoic.

"I see." He said slowly.

"It's nothing against you Ed." Scarlet said hurriedly. "I just don't think I'd be cut out for it."

"Please Scarlet?" Edward asked. "I need someone to be with me."

"I can be with you." Scarlet said. "Just not as your partner in crime."

"But Scarlet." Edward whined. "Please, for me?"

"No means no Ed." Scarlet said. "I'll still be your friend but what you're asking of me right now is to much."

She stood up and walked into the kitchen leaving Edward sitting on the couch. She leaned against the counter and wondered how her life could've gotten to this point. What Ed was asking if her would basically ruin the carefully planed out life that she had. Ed was dear to her, being her first and only friend in a long time. Two social outcasts brought together by fate. They had met when she was in third grade and he was in fifth. They'd stuck together ever since. Even when they became adults they kept in contact, at least up until two years ago when Ed got his job at GCPD.

Still lost in her thoughts Scarlet didn't notice Edward enter the kitchen.

"Scarlet?" He asked cautiously.

"Hmmm?" Scarlet said.

"I'm sorry."

"For what? You had a perfectly good reason to ask me the question that you did."

"You're mad at me." Edward stated.

"No I'm not." Scarlet said. "I'm just- I don't know." She let out a sigh and looked down at her feet. She heard footsteps and saw Edwards shoes enter her view.

"Look at me." Edward said, lifting her chin.

Scarlet met his gaze and was slightly startled by the intensity of his gaze. Her nose twitched as she caught the sent of his cologne; mint, it was the same as it was back in college. Edward searched her face, his born eyes meeting her blue ones. Reaching a hand up, he brushed a strand of her brown jar out of her face.

"Ed...?" Scarlet asked uncertainly. "What are you- mmph!"

She was cut off as Edward pressed his lips against hers. Wrapping a hand around her waist, Edward drew her closer to him deepening the kiss. He slowly pulled away after a few seconds.

"Ed?" Scarlet asked touching her lips. "What?"

"I like you." Edward said simply. "You make me feel like I'm something different besides a bumbling fool."

"Don't call yourself that!" Scarlet scolded, wrapping her arms around his neck. "You're very smart."

"I know." Edward said looking at her. "I feel more confident around you. That's all."

He kissed her again and much to his surprise she kissed him back. Running his tongue across her bottom lip, Scarlet got the message and open her mouth just wide enough for Edward to slip his tongue into her mouth. Edward felt a twinge of excitement as Scarlet let out a moan.

Breaking off the kiss Edward left a trail of kisses down her neck and gently nipped at her collar bone. Letting out a squeak of surprise, Scarlet gripped him tighter.

"Ed." She whimpered. She wriggled in his arms and let out a slight gasp as she felt something hard dig into her leg.

"What?" Edward asked, his hands slowly making their way up her shirt.

"I-" Scarlet moaned again as Edward massaged her breast.

"You like that?"

"Ed." Scarlet muttered. "Please."

Edward lifted her shirt higher until he could take it off fully. Releasing her hands form around his neck, Scarlet ran her hands down his chest slowly loosening his tie. She gave him a small peck on the mouth before tugging his tie off and tossing it to the side. His suit jack and his shirt quickly followed.

"Scarlet." He said and she trailed a finger along the edge of his pants.

"I want you." Scarlet said softly. "Do you want me?"

"God yes." Edward said feeling himself harden even more.

Scarlet gave him a smile before kissing him. Hooking his arms underneath her legs he lifted her up until she wrapped her legs around his waist. Unclipping her bra he tossed it behind him and carried her to her bedroom. He had scouted out her apartment before she arrived so he knew exactly where it was.

Kicking the door open, he made his way to the bed which was in the middle of the room and laid Scarlet down on it. Feeling himself stain against the confines of his pants he quickly undid them and kicked them aside. He heard Scarlet make a small sound and looked up to see her staring at him. Had he been in any other situation with any other woman he would've been embarrassed, but not with her.

Scarlet got to her knees and gently kissed Edward and carefully removed his glasses. Setting then aside she turned back to him with a smirk on her face. Edward had just enough time to think uh oh before Scarlet grabbed the base of his cock. He let out a moan of pleasure as she dragged her hand down his quivering length.

"You're so hard." She whispered as she ran her thumb over his tip. She leaned forward and gently replaced her thumb with her mouth and began to suck.

Edwards head tilted back as he let out another moan of pleasure. He felt Scarlet smile around him as she took him in deeper. Grabbing his ass Scarlet pushed him farther into her mouth until he felt himself hit the back of her throat. She sucked harder and Edward felt himself come very close to the edge.

"Scarlet," He moaned. "I'm so close."

She immediately pulled back and sat there staring at him.

"Well?" She asked him.

"Huh?"

"I'm still half dressed."

"Oh."

Edward quickly pulled down her pants and undies before tossing them in a heap on the floor. He gently ran a finger across her entrance and his fingers came away soaking wet.

"This is what you do to me." Scarlet said. "Go on."

Encouraged by her invitation, Edward slowly pressed a finger into her wet hole. Scarlet let out a sound of pleasure as he started to slide it in and out. Feeling braver he added a second and then third finger as well. Scarlet let out a groan and pushed Edwards head down. Getting the message he quickly removed his fingers before licking them. She tasted so fucking good. Ducking his head in between her legs he wasted not time penetrating her with his tongue. Scarlet gripped his hair as he flicked his tongue inside of her and she impatiently thrust her hips up.

"Ed." She gasped. "I'm close. So close I could-"

With a yell her hips bucked up and she came, her cum filling Edwards mouth. He sucked greedily, consuming every last drop that he could. Looking at her from between her legs, Scarlet noticed that Edwards eyes were darker, so dark they were almost black. But that could've been the effect from the lighting. He smirked at her before he crawled back over her and gave her a kiss. At the same moment he slid into her effortlessly. Scarlet grunted and dug her nails into Edwards back as he started moving inside of her.

"Faster." She gasped. "Faster Ed. Please. I need you."

Edward increased his pace, but only slightly. He adjusted his angle so that he hit her inner wall. This caused a spew of curses to fly from Scarlet's mouth.

With a grunt Scarlet managed to roll them over so that she was on top. Her fingers splayed over Edwards chest as she rode him, her head thrown back in ecstasy.

Scarlet leaned forward and kissed Edward. He felt the brush of her hair against his face and let out a content sigh.

"We're not quite done yet." Scarlet whispered in his ear as she rolled her hips against his. "You still haven't come yet, have you?" She ran her fingers through his hair. "Come in me." She said. "Don't be afraid if it."

"I'm not afraid." Edward said with a hint of annoyance. He pushed her hips up until he was no longer inside of her and sat up. "Hands and knees." He growled. Scarlet obliged and did as he had asked.

Gripping her hips Edward took her from behind without warning and he felt her insides clench.

"Relax." He muttered before he started pounding into her. A thin bead of sweat ran down his brow and he grunted with each powerful thrust. He felt huddled tense a few seconds later and with one last thrust he felt himself completely unwind as his orgasm shuttered through him and felt himself cum. Pulling himself out he collapsed on the bed and rolled over so he was facing the ceiling. He looked over at Scarlet who was laying new to him with a grin on her face.

"Oh Ed." She said, snuggling close to him. "That was truly amazing. Really."

Unable to find words, Edward just nodded.

"This certainly wasn't what I expected to do tonight, but I think I'm glad it happened."

"Do you remember our fist time together?" Edward asked.

"How could I forget?" Scarlet asked kissing him gently. "It was the first time for both of us. You where so adorably awkward." She tested her head on his chest and let out a sigh. "I think I could stay like this forever."

"There's no such thing as forever." Edward said.

She lifted her head up and looked at him.

"What if there could be?"

"What do you mean?" Edward asked.

"What if we could be together, forever. Or at least as long as we possibly can?"

"Again, what do you mean?" Edward asked.

"You can be so dense sometimes." Scarlet said. "I mean, like, being with you tonight made me realize what I've been missing. Ever since we parted ways two years ago I have found my life slowly become more dull as it went on. Being with you again made me realize just what I was missing."

"So you mean that?" A grin was slowly appearing on Edwards face.

"Yep." Scarlet nodded. "I'll probably regret it sometime later when I'm in jail, but for now, I think I'll be your partner in crime."

She winked at him.


End file.
